


My Little Bitch

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [159]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dark, Evil Castiel, Leviathan Castiel, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3758284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Do you think you could do some non-con Sam/Leviathan!Cas with bottom Sam? Perhaps with an injured Dean nearby?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Little Bitch

Sam and Dean had been hiding. Ever since Cas had absorbed the Leviathans, he had changed, and become horribly obsessed with Sam.

So when the door burst open to the empty warehouse they were hiding in, Sam backed away, grabbing a weapon to try to defend himself.

Dean charged at Cas, and Cas deflected the blow Dean made with ease, hitting him and making him crash into the wall, groaning.

“Cas! Stop this!” Sam said, firing off a warning shot. “I don’t want to hurt you.” He said softer.

“You’re not gonna hurt me Sam.” Cas grinned. “Not unless you want Dean to get killed.”

“No!” Sam shouted, rushing forwards, ready to shoot at Cas.

Cas caught Sam with ease and brought him to the ground, rubbing and rutting against Sam’s ass.

“Stop it! Fuck off!” Sam yelled, struggling underneath Cas.

“But I have been looking for you for  _so_  long, Sam!” Cas purred in Sam’s ear. “And now I have you.” He sang softly.

Cas ripped off Sam’s jeans and boxers, reaching around and palming at Sam’s cock.

“No!” Sam cried out. “No!”

“Keep fighting, watch what happens.” Cas threatened, hand tightening on Sam’s cock. Sam cried out and stilled, and he heard Cas laugh.

Cas’ grip loosened on Sam’s cock and he started stroking it.

“D-don’t. Please.” Sam said, begging softly.

“I’ll do as I wish, Sam.” Cas said, hand moving away from Sam’s cock. Sam felt a glob on spit run down his crack before he felt one of Cas’ fingers rubbing against his furled hole.

“Oh god…no!” Sam said, whimpering. He turned and saw Dean watching from where he was. “No. Don’t.” Sam begged.

“What? You don’t want big brother watching from the sidelines?” Cas asked. “Gonna get embarrassed when you take my cock like a slut?”

“I’m not a slut!” Sam said.

“We’ll see about that.” Cas said, shoving a finger in to open Sam.

Sam cried out, screaming and begging for Cas to stop, while Cas ignored Sam.

Sam’s eyes were glued to Dean’s in horror. Cas had hit him hard and, even though Dean was awake, he wasn’t getting up.

When Sam felt Cas’ cock at his entrance, Sam panicked.

“No! Don’t! Please, oh god, please! Don’t do this.”

“When I could have your ass around my cock? I don’t think so, Sam.” Cas murmured, thrusting into Sam, and starting to fuck the younger Winchester.

“No!” Sam cried out. He shut his eyes, unable to look at Dean, and he heard Dean make a noise, and knew that his brother was struggling to get up.

“Goddamn, you feel so good, Sam.” Cas grinned, rocking his hips, balls slapping against Sam’s ass. “Wish I could have gotten a hold of this ass a lot sooner.”

“No….”

“Yes, Sam. Oh, you’re my little bitch now.”

“I’m not your-”

“But. You. Are.” Cas growled, thrusting with every word. “You’ll bend for me, whether you want it or not. And maybe we can make Dean watch more. Make sure both of you know just where this ass belongs.” Cas said, gripping Sam’s ass, hard enough to bruise.

Sam cried out, and Cas laughed, thrusting faster until he came.

Sam whimpered and he felt Cas pull out. “I’ll be back. Try not to run and hide anymore, Sam.” Cas said. Sam heard receding footsteps and he lied where he was, until he felt Dean gingerly touched his shoulder.

“Leave me alone.” Sam whimpered. Dean pulled away, and sat by Sam quietly, waiting for Sam to stop trembling.


End file.
